Agent Collins has fun with Neal
by Castiel Rose
Summary: Agent Collins has fun with Neal but Neal gets his in the end.


Neal Caffrey was working on the lock of his cuffs. He was hot in the jail cell that he was sitting in and just wanted to get the hell back to New York. The gag in his mouth wasn't helping much either. He bent his arm to get at the lock better he was getting annoyed at how long it was taking him. Cuffs were never hard for him to get out of but this one's seem to be a bit different. He froze in place as he heard the door opined. He heard footsteps as Agent Kyle Collins walked in the rom.

"Hello again Caffrey." Agent Collins smirked as he looked him over. He shakes his head licking his lips. "You're a mighty fine prize you know that?" Neal looked at him confused about how crazy this guy was. He knew Peter told him he was dangerous but the way he was looking at him right now made him think he had other things in mind for him. Collins unlocked the jail cell and stood in front of Neal. He took hold of the gag in his mouth pulling Neal to his feet. Neal could feel his fingers on his tongue; anger filled his eyes as he tried to push himself away.

"No" said Collins as he pulled Neal back to him chest to chest now. Neal breathed in deeply trying to make himself think of a way to get out of this. His eyes went wildly around the cell as he moved his wrist trying to get out of the cuffs. "Mmm...Mm" He tried to say something through the gag. Moving his head away from Collins grip. Collins just smirked again. "Your mine now Caffrey…now be a good boy." He brings his hand to the back of Neal's head pulling his hair making Neal's lips smash into his. Collins worked his tongue under the gag into Neal's mouth. Neal stopped moving as he felt Collins move his free hand over his ass. Neal could feel the smirk from over Collins lips again. Collins pulled his lips away from Neal and laughed.

"On your keens." He demanded. Neal narrowed his blue eyes and didn't move. Collins looked at him moved his hand over across Neal's right hip. "I only ask once Caffrey." Neal still didn't move. Collins moved his hand in between Neal's legs garbing his cock through his shorts. Neal moaned in pain. "Mmmm" He took a deep breath through his nose as he went to his keens. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Collins looked down at him as Neal closed his eyes in pain.

"You're a smart guy Caffrey. Do you know what I want from you right now?" Neal looked up at him and nodded slowly. "Good boy." Said Collins as he laughed again. He pushed Neal down to the ground as he walked over to the small benche on the other side of the jail cell. Collins leaned back on the cell bars as he unzipped his pants letting his cock out. "Damn it's good to let him breath in this heat." Neal worked his way back up to a sitting position by now and looked over at him. Collins couldn't see it but Neal had bitten the inside of his lip as he looked down at Collins cock. Collins just smirked again as he put up a finger. "One more thing before we get this show going here." He pointed at Neal. "Come here." He pointed in front of him.

Neal had to fight with everything in him to do as he was told. Neal gets up using the bars to help him. He walked over to Collins and stood there. Collins pulled Neal's pants down a long with his underwear. "That's better." Neal froze all over again standing there with his own hard cock out inches from Collins face. Collins looked back up at him his brown eyes dark now. "You like this down you?" He begins to rub up and down Neal's cock. Neal shakes his head as he bits down on his gag. Collins laughed again. "Oh come on." He rubbed the head of Neal's cock. "I bet any bitch you've been with never was this good to you." Neal hated Collins now as he tried to pull away he tries to move his mouth away from the gag. Collins brings his hand quickly to Neal's ass slapping it hard. "Bad boy! I didn't tell you to fucking move!"

Neal jumped a bit. "Mmm" He tried to say something again. "You know what? I' am going to put that mouth to better use now." He took hold of Neal's cock gripping it harder now. Neal felt the same pain shoot through him as he fell to his keens. Collins pulled the gag down his neck. "Don't even think of trying to bite me." Neal looked up at him. "Fuck you." His blue eyes were hard and cold. "No Caffrey. I' am the one that's going to do the fucking around here." He held Neal's nose shut. Neal tried to shake him off but he had to breathe at some point. The moment he opined his mouth Collins shoved his cock in. "Mmm a man's mouth is always better then a woman's." Collins leans back on the bars again holding Neal's head in place.

Neal tried to breathe as he felt Collins cock down his throat. He moved his head up and down trying to get as much air as he could. Collins leaned back on the bars looking down at Neal. "More tongue." He said bluntly. Neal closed his eyes trying to think of anything but what he was doing right now, but used his tongue more. "Good boy Caffrey. Very good boy." Collins patted his head and gave a deep moan. "Fuck your better than I thought you'd be."

Neal tried to get more air in his lungs as he moved his head. Collins looked down at him. As he pulled him deeper on his cock. Neal huffed as he moved his head more. "Nice" Said Collins as he took a look at Neal's ass. Collins smirked as he pulled Neal off him. "Down on all fours." He said. Neal looked at him knowing what would come next he did as he was told as he bits his lip hoping Collins would just be quick about this. Collins goes up behind him lifting up his hips and forcing Neal's head down."That's how I like my men." Collins slides his hands down Neal's back taking hold of his own cock and slides his cock in Neal's ass.

"Ah fuck!" Said Neal as he grabs at the cold hard floor. Collins was big. Bigger then Neal thought. It was even harder to take him in his ass then his throat. "Come on Caffrey you can take it." Collins shoved his whole cock in this time and begins to thrust in Neal. Neal huffs at each thrust as he pushes his head to the side. He needed to breath and he was trying not to fight Collins's monster in him. Neal couldn't fight the moan that escaped from his lips as he holds himself to the floor.

"Ah you like that? Don't you Caffrey?" Collins begins to thrust faster feeling himself close to climax. "Uhhh fuck you!" Moaned Neal as he closed his eyes feeling his ass getting hot as he felt each hard thrust. Collins smirked. "You really want me to fuck you?" He grabbed Neal's hair pulling his head back and thrust in his ass as hard as he could. "I'll fuck you bitch." He begins to pull on Neal's hair this time thrusting in him as hard as could go. Neal's voice is loud and breathing hard and deep. He was panting with each movement. Collins throws back his head feeling his climax hit. "Damn Caffrey!" He cries out and nearly collapse on Neal. Neal falls forward trying to get his breath all over again. Collins stand pulling his pants back on. "I'am going to miss having you around. He patted Neal's back. Neal just lays there rolling over on his back watching Collins walk out. Neal smirked this time as he pulled the keys out of his pocked. "Thank you Agent Collins."


End file.
